


我爱你，只因是你 番外3

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 4





	我爱你，只因是你 番外3

番外三 日本演唱会

组合终于迎来了日本海外演唱会，成员们或多或少心情十分激动。从全国idol走向世界idol，四个人的人气也是越来越火热。距离很近，有些亢奋的四个人都没有来得及睡个觉，飞机就已经落地。粉丝拥拥挤挤地早已等候在了出口处，四个人在保安的陪护下上了去酒店的黑色保姆车。

今天是演唱会的走场，之后并没有什么事情，四个人都盘算着走场后的日本游玩行程。排演很快开始，大概是过了5首歌的样子，成员们才回到休息室，暂作休息。

“我们今天一起去吃蟹肉吧！据说银座有一家超级好吃！”早就看了很多攻略、点评的昌珉带着一脸的期待朝着另外三个人说道。

“嗯。。。我想吃荞麦面。。。”看着忙内期待的脸，李赫宰犹豫了一下，还是坚定地说了出来。

“嗯。。。我也想吃荞麦面。。。”李东海快速地看了一眼李赫宰跟着说道。

“东海哥，你不是也没有很喜欢吃面食吗？”李赫宰不喜欢吃海鲜，喜欢吃面食昌珉是知道的，但李东海，他明明就很喜欢吃健康的食物啊？沈昌珉还想继续游说，却被金厉旭在背后轻打了下脑袋。

“想去吃蟹肉的话应该求哥哥我，没看出来那两个人心里盘算的是情侣行程吗？怎么联系上吃的，眼力见就离家出走了呢？！”

昌珉短暂地“啊”了一声，随机搂着金厉旭走到了一边，  
“哥，那家店的蟹肉真的超好吃，有各种不同的蟹肉料理。。。”昌珉开始了他一对一的游说。

李赫宰看着厉旭和昌珉走远了，转过头朝着李东海说道：  
“那今晚就吃荞麦面咯！”

“哎，蟹肉那么好吃，日本料理那么多，我却要陪你吃荞麦面。”李东海乘着四下无人对着李赫宰撅着嘴撒娇。

李赫宰笑笑没说话，单手揽住李东海的脖子在人的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。

“不够。”在李赫宰嘴唇移开的瞬间，李东海又撅起嘴说道。

“那这样呢？”李赫宰笑着又覆上李东海的嘴唇，舌头灵巧地轻撬开人的牙关，唇舌间进行着绵长的纠缠。终于把人亲的迷迷糊糊，喘不过气来，这才恋恋不舍地离开。

李东海朝着李赫宰傻傻地笑了笑，像只小奶狗似的伏在李赫宰的肩头，喘了喘气，又转过脑袋，对着李赫宰的耳朵哈着气用颤颤地小奶音说道：  
“还不够。”

“那就得等今晚回酒店了。”李赫宰撸了撸李东海的头发，笑道。  
“还不够！”李东海继续在李赫宰怀里胡乱地闹腾。

“吃了荞麦面真是让海海受委屈了，那。。。两天？”

“嘿嘿！”李东海双手搂着李赫宰的脖子，移过脑袋，又轻啄了一下李赫宰的嘴唇。鼻尖顶着鼻尖，两双眼里都是笑意，“赫最好了。”

“咳！”站在角落里的沈昌珉看着沙发上亲亲我我的两个哥哥叹了口气。

一旁的厉旭一副感同身受的样子，拍了拍昌珉后背“走吧，排练完，今晚咱们再加一顿夜宵。”

李赫宰和李东海是肩靠着肩头靠着头吃完荞麦面的，  
“荞麦面好吃还是我好吃？”明明是想要撩人，话说出来却先红了脸，在人的耳边咯咯地笑。

“你！”说着李赫宰就又亲了人一口。

“呀！满嘴的油！”李东海一脸嫌弃，但却连纸巾都没有拿，只是用舌头舔了舔沾上点豚骨荞麦面味的嘴唇。

吃完了晚饭，李赫宰拉着李东海去了涩谷看万圣节游行。晚上的涩谷格外漂亮，各色的霓虹灯闪烁着，年轻人穿着各式各样的万圣节服装在酒吧里，在集市上玩乐，明明是夜晚，却充斥着蓬勃的朝气。人很多，两人十指紧扣着，深怕不挤散，突然李赫宰指着一个女仆装的日本女孩笑着对东海说，  
“要不要给你也买一件？”

手被人牢牢地抓着，又打不了人。李东海只好轻咬了一下李赫宰的耳垂，以示惩戒。然而受罚的人却丝毫不认为这是惩罚。

回到宾馆，气氛就又与在外面不同。纯粹是两个人的空间上，氛围就变得更加的火热，更加的肆无忌惮。匆忙洗漱过后的两人已经在床上你拥我抱地搂在了一起。像往常一样从吻逐渐深入，房间里很安静，只响着情欲的水声。李东海忘情地上下抚摸着李赫宰的后背，而李赫宰忙碌地将吻一路向下，不放过任何一个角落，又在胸前的一点上流连，惹得身下的人难耐地推着他的脑袋催促。

是后入，李赫宰爱惨了身下人微微仰起的后脖颈曲线，更喜欢掐着人性感的腰窝加速运动后身下人奶奶的轻哼。李赫宰没忍住，塌下身子将身下的人抱住，靠得紧紧地，下身依旧卖力地抽动。吻又落在怀中人地脖颈，吮吸着标记出一个带着李赫宰浓厚占有欲的草莓印，感受着怀中人情动时不自禁的微微的抽搐，他更加大了力度，沉溺在浓浓的情欲之中。

“慢。。。嗯。。。慢点！”怀中的人瘫软着没有力气，在冲撞中破碎的轻轻的气音一点也没有让人信服力度。配合着扭动的身躯更加降低了人的可信度。在李赫宰的冲刺下，两人的欲望终于攀升到了定点，一同释放。

没有离开李东海的身体，李赫宰继续抱着身下人，依旧贪婪地啃咬着人的后脖颈，下身缓缓地抽动。李东海喘着气缓了一会，来回摸了摸李赫宰精壮的手臂，又轻轻拍了拍，  
“好啦，明天还有演唱会。”

李赫宰这才停了下来，将下巴抵在人的肩膀，恋恋不舍地在人的身体里又停留了一会，  
“那我出来了。”

“嗯。。。”

重新洗了澡，李东海在李赫宰的怀里甜甜地睡着了。

因为昨天愉快的情侣日程，李东海在演唱会的心情很好。舞台上，在唱Believe的时候，本来是厉旭和赫宰坐在舞台一边而昌珉和东海坐在舞台的另一边。可就因为在大屏幕上看了李赫宰一眼，李东海偏偏忍不住，跑到了李赫宰旁边坐着胡闹。昌珉孤零零地坐在舞台的一边，无奈地看了一眼抱在一起的小情侣，心里想着：还不如就让我跟厉旭哥坐好了，算了，今天再拉着厉旭哥陪我去吃夜宵吧！

李赫宰的心情也很好，他爱极了李东海跟他撒娇的样子，软软乎乎，就像是让人忍不住想要上手捏的馒头包子。和歌迷互动的时候，李东海走在前面蹦蹦跳跳，昨晚的草莓印在跳动中小小地冒了一个脑袋。只是很快地露出了一点点又埋没在了衣服中，谁也没有捕捉到，出了站在李东海身后不远处太熟悉这个人身体的李赫宰。昨晚的情致一下子又涌上心头，情难自制，李赫宰掐准了摄像头移开的时间，看准了粉丝们正没有精神拍照摄像的时机，飞快地从身后紧紧抱住李东海，在其颈窝猛地吸了一口，就像是上瘾的人终于找到了他的毒品。

“今晚可要更疯狂哦！”

李东海转过头给了抱着他的人一个无比灿烂的笑脸。粉丝们只是看到了甜甜的背后拥抱，但谁也不知道李赫宰在人的耳边说了什么让李东海如此的开心。

的确是更为疯狂的一夜，回去的行李都是李赫宰整理的。到家的时候，李东海打开行李箱，看着行李箱中整齐放着的女仆装叹了口气，这人到底是什么时候跑去买的呀！


End file.
